


I'll hold you close and I'll hold you tight

by confusedbi



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Angst, Broadway, Canonical Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Gay Marvin (Falsettos), HIV/AIDS, HIV/AIDS Crisis, Hospitalized Whizzer Brown, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Marvin is a Mess (Falsettos), POV Marvin (Falsettos), Whizzer Brown Deserves Better, Whizzer Brown/Marvin-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confusedbi/pseuds/confusedbi
Summary: Marvin knows time is ticking. He knows his lover can slip away at any given moment.(Set between unlikely lovers and Jason's bar mitzvah)...orMarvin's thoughts when Whizzer is asleep
Relationships: Jason & Whizzer Brown, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	I'll hold you close and I'll hold you tight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! This is my first time writing and I'm aware it's horrible, I just had this in my mind as an idea, so I'm so sorry if you're reading this and cringing the whole way through.
> 
> It's kind of a poem but it's not and it's a really bad one basically.
> 
> This is a what more can I say but sad version.

When your eyes drift closed my heart stops  
The way I can’t see those hazel eyes  
Or assure that you’re alive

The way your chest rises and falls  
In a rhythmic way that could stop anytime

The clock keeps ticking  
A reminder that time is running out

Life is a painful waiting game  
A cycle us humans can’t escape

I thought everything was going to be okay  
Cause I was finally happy  
When I see you in my arms, snoring softly  
All I can help to do is to dream

Dream to cuddle while the scenery outside turns snowy  
Or walk in the park together while leaves turn brown  
Slow dance to vintage music when our hairs turn white  
Or hold a grandchild who giggles with your smile

I’m scared that you’ll slip away  
At any second now, or any day

So I’ll hold you close and hold you tight  
Feeling your pulse beat with little to no might  
Watch your face glow with moonlight  
And stay by your side, day and night

I’m not ready for you to go  
Or lead a live without you

The world will turn grey once you leave  
The bed will be empty

No one to teach our son how to bat properly  
No one to throw sassy retorts  
No one to style me beautifully  
No one to come home to

I’m scared that I’ll forget you  
Your smile, your scent, your voice  
Your favourite outfits or your favourite song  
Your favourite teams or your favourite plays

But you’re still with me now  
And that’s all that matters

So I’ll hold you close and hold you tight  
And for one more second,  
Hope that everything will be alright.


End file.
